Memories
by Menschlichkeit
Summary: Seras is snooping around and comes across... Alucard's memories? ONESHOT


Disclaimer: Hellsing isn't mine... dang it...

MEMORIES

Seras had been putting it off until there was no place left to explore but the lower levels of the mansion. She feared to tread there and afraid of what she may find.

The rooms were uneventful. They were just full of books with incantations and such, in case they were ever needed. She was about to give up when she noticed another door. The wood was black, as if charred. She put her hand out to touch it; it swung open, revealing a long flight of stairs that plunged further into darkness.

The next door she came upon was also burnt, but had the Hellsing crest on it, glowing an eerie crimson. She placed her gloved palm in the center of the seal and felt a chill wash over her.

There was no knob, so she did the most sensible thing: push. Unexpectedly, it also swung open with ease. Again, there were stone steps to descend, but it was much shorter. The room she came down to was blanketed in shadows, except for a single gold circle drawn on the ground.

When Seras stepped into the circle, the room was suddenly illuminated in a dim light. It unmasked a sickening scene.

It was empty, but the walls. They were grotesque, splashed in what was certainly blood. It wasn't dried on, but the stone had taken the color of it. All kind of torture that may have happened in that room flashed in her head, and she felt faint.

Then she noticed what she hadn't seen before. There were a few stone in the wall that were loose and completely covered in red. Shuddering, she began pulling the heavy stones out and saw that behind them was a chest, bearing the name in elegant carving: _Adrian, Prince of Wallachia. _

Wallachia... How many times had Seras heard that word in the Hellsing household?

Just as she was about to open the chest, she felt another presence in the room. She froze in fear. She turned to face...

Alucard.

"Master?" Bad choice to have spoken. She was struck, and her face stung where Alucard had backhanded her.

Then he screamed, "It's mine! You shouldn't be here! It's mine!" This chest was Alucard's only possession, the only place place he could stow away his memories.

Seras had never seen him act like this. Then everything seemed to click. She was almost positive that no one else knew what was in here. By entering this room, she was invading his privacy. And she felt horrible.

"Master... I'm sorry." Alucard blinked, peering at his fledgling. Maybe, just maybe, she was the only person he could tell.

Seras looked back up at her master, who was lost in his memories. His life as a human. His capture. His escape. His second capture. His torture. His binding.

He came to the conclusion that it couldn't hurt. He looked back at Seras and pulled the chest out all the way. He flipped the lid open and Seras looked in eagerly. All that was in it was water with a faint blue glow. When Seras face fell, Alucard said, "Memories."

Another enlightment for Seras. The chest was obviously of magic and Alucard was somehow able to place his memories in. It was something no one had ever seen or done.

"You wanted to see what was in here, so I'll show you." Alucard then put his hand into the chest and pulled it out, soaking wet. He then placed that hand on Seras's forehead and his other hand back in the chest, and he began the transfer of memories.

Seras saw fleeting images of small portions of Alucard's life:

_...Adrian sank to his knees, from the extreme loss of blood. His family was dead, in their own castle. He slipped farther and farther into unconsciousness. And everything went black..._

_...He ran, as fast as he could from the prison. He kept looking down at his hands, wiping his mouth, and feeling the sharpness of his fangs. It was all a nightmare. He had just murdered a pregnant woman..._

_...Vlad cackled at the traitors as they were impaled on the wooden stakes. Among them was a woman, whom he thought he loved. He was euphoric as he saw his would-be assassin scream in pain..._

_...Dracula sank to his knees, for the second time in his life. He felt magic for binding lock itself around him. His strength had shriveled to that of a human's. He felt consciousness leave again as he fell, his last sight that of van Hellsing..._

_...Alucard, as he was now called, woke to excruciating pain. Every breath he drew in was like having hot knives in his sides. Then he stopped breathing altogether and felt at ease. But, gods above, they wouldn't let him. They continued working on him. To make him indestructible. They used magic and weaponry alike. They didn't stop until Alucard sat bolt upright, wrapping his hand on one of the scientist's throat. His hand though, burned and felt raw. As he looked down on it, they were bloodied in the Hellsing crest. He was bound to follow orders, when not too long ago, he was a king. Tests were continued on him, unbearable torture brought upon him..._

At this point Seras screamed, flailing, shouting about pain and agony. She had momentarily lost all sanity. The last thing she saw was the ground coming up to meet her...

Moments later, Seras woke, but had lost all her senses. One by one they returned, smell came first, and she recognized the distinct scent of gunpowder and leather.

She sat up, looking directly into Alucard's eyes. "Master, I didn't- I- I'm sorry for you." Alucard looked back up at her and she truly looked as if she meant it.

"Police Girl. What was I thinking? Showing you something that onerous. I shouldn't have," he said firmly.

Seras smiled at him shyly, "So, that was your secret. No one in this house knows about it?"

"No one. Except you."

"I'm glad you showed me." Seeing Alucard's bewildered expression of utmost confusion she added, "I mean that you wanted me to see something you didn't show to anyone else."

Shaking his head, he stuffed the chest back into the wall, returning the stones back to their former positions. 'Police Girl is crazy. I almost kill her and she's glad,' he thought incredulously.

"Should we get upstaris before we're missed?"

"Yes, we should." Unbeknownst to Seras, he was thinking of devious things.

Seras glanced back at her master's face, it's old maniacal grin plastered back on.

"How long have I got to run? Three... Two... One...?"

At the final number, Seras flew up the stairs, a cackling vampire right on her heels.

* * *

Finished! Now that I look over it again, I'm not really thrilled with it. 

Hate it? Like it?

plz review

DOA3junkie16


End file.
